Welcome Home Kiara Lewis
by ChelleGambino
Summary: Kiara Lewis did not expect to end up here of all places after she lost her mother at 17 years old. When she makes it back, she learns that things are not what they used to be. Follow Kiara on her journey, as she finds herself and a lot about the life she used to know. Welcome home Kiara Lewis!


**Hey guys, so I'm back with another one. This is actually a request for one of my dearest friends, the beautiful PurpleChick29, aka Ms. Moya Lewis. She's been one of my biggest followers and supporters and she asked me to do this story for her. What a better way to thank her** **. Anyways, this story will feature some of my favorite Divas and Superstars and her OC, Kiara as the main character. So please read and review, don't be shy and enjoy!**

 **Kiara's POV**

I never would've guessed that in a million years that I'd find myself in this situation. I mean, it's the type of shit you saw on the Hallmark Channel. A teenage girl leaves the life she's known forever to live with a man who claims to be her father, in harsher and more accurate terms, a sperm donor fuckboy who left her and her poor mother to struggle and drown while he built a successful life as a music producer and rapper with some stripper, had kids and turn them into cash cows. Meanwhile, his estranged baby mama and bastard child were hidden from any media in the event that they would want to make a profit. Not their exact words but pretty close. I'm not all too thrilled about if you can't tell. It's been hard for me growing up without a dad. I missed out on so much. I wasn't a cheerleader or ballerina like the other girls in my school. My mama worked three jobs to keep food on our plates, clothes on our backs and a roof on my head. She definitely didn't have the time, resources or money to give me a fancy, posh upbringing. I was okay with that though. I loved my mom and she loved me. She was my best friend. I didn't have many, so we kicked it like homegirls. Movie nights, Mani-Pedi days, lunch dates. It wasn't the party lifestyle my dad had but it was perfection in my eyes. That's why it hurt so bad when I found out mama had cancer. It felt like a straight kick in the face when I found out it was terminal. Not a single thing I could do. Within a year, I watched the beautiful, vibrant woman who managed to work, volunteer and be the best mother ever turn into a woman who couldn't even clean herself. I stayed by her side until the very end and when she was gone, I lost it. I didn't eat, sleep, I started failing school. I went crazy. But that's the feeling you get when you've lost your whole world. Sometimes, at night, I'll think about seeing her casket go into the ground and wishing God would've taken me because I felt like I couldn't live in this world without her. She was my everything. But, here I am and as much as it hurts, I thank God I'm still here. I know my angel is watching me. In the midst of my grief, I got a phone call from the old sperm donor and he asked me to come live with him and his family. I was only a kid, and about to start my junior year of high school so I really couldn't do much on my own. Trust me, if I could, I would've told to fuck himself and stay out of my life like he always has. But I have to give the old man some credit. He's done pretty well for himself. A legendary rap mogul and businessman with a variety of different products, products and endorsements in fashion, music, jewelry, cologne. He had it all and my mom couldn't get a dime from him for years. Sorry ass. But life goes on and there's nothing we can do about it. It would be nice to see my old friends and family though. My girls Naomi and Cameron, who went all through Pre-K to freshman year with me. Their boyfriends, Jimmy and Jey were like my brothers and I love those silly sons of bitches. Then there was their cousin Roman. He was my boo, my bae, the love of my life or as close as I could get to one. He was my Romeo, my Clyde. We were inseparable until that mean bitch named life got involved. I moved across the country and he moved on. I know God makes everything happen for a reason, I'm sure of it. No matter how painful it is, there has to be some kind of good. So you can only imagine when I stepped foot into the large mansion, designed like a chapel. I saw her long, slender, tattooed legs held up by a three thousand dollar pair of heels, a curvaceous frame wrapped in Vera Wang coming towards me. She flashed her toothy, most likely artificial smile at me and said "Welcome home, Kiara."

 **So this may be a tad bit short but it's only the beginning. I hope you enjoy it Moya** **㈍9 Until next time loves㈏0**

 **-ChelleGambino xoxo**


End file.
